<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Hear Me? by annie_in_a_trench_coat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639129">Can You Hear Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat'>annie_in_a_trench_coat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime x Reader. </p><p>Take place during Age of Extinction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Hear Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust and small rocks rolled under the tires as Y/n sat oddly quite in the passenger seat. She kept her gaze on the desert outside the window waiting for her rescuer to explain where they were going. The man sat in the driver's seat with his hands firmly on the wheel, sweat rolling down his forehead. He kept glancing at her insuring her safety as they rolled past endless miles of vacant land.</p><p>"Sorry about the lack of landscape." The man finally said after what felt like an eternity. Y/n didn't move, she just continued to stare out the window. "I'm Cade Yeager." He said sticking out his hand. Y/n looked at his hand then at him, he smiled warmly. He reminded her of the father she had lost so many years ago. She shook his hand gently but firmly and spoke, "I'm Sgt. F/N L/N. But you already knew that, didn't you?"</p><p>He moved his hand away and placed it on the wheel, "Prime may have told me." He responded. Y/n's eyes grew wide as she shifted in her seat so she could see Cade better.</p><p>"Prime is alive?"</p><p>"Yep. That's who we, being me and Bee here, are taking you to."</p><p>Y/n sat back in her seat as the yellow Camaro sped down the dirt road. Bumblebee chirped as they approached the makeshift camp and Tessa came running up to the car. "Dad!" She shouted as she threw her arms around her father's neck, "You were gone for way longer then you said you would be. I thought they got you." Bee reverted back into bot mode as Y/n looked nervously around the camp. She already knew Bee from N.E.S.T but the three other Autobots that were here she had never seen before. The green one with the trench coat scoffed at her as she stared up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Look what the cat dragged in." He smirked and knelt down in front of Y/n poking her in the chest, "You're the flesh bag O.P is so fond of? Can't see why. I mean look at you!" Y/n dropped her head and held back tears as the bot jabbed at her with smart-ass comments. She wasn't one to cry, but today was a whole other story.</p><p>She had been forced to help in the melting of Autobot comrades for the metal they were made of at KSI, she was tortured by project Cemetery Wind Optimus' location, and on top of that she had been put at gun point at least five times before Cade came to her rescue, along with Bumblebee. So if you really think about it, she had a pretty damn good reason to start crying.</p><p>Hearing Crosshairs comments filled Bee with rage; he stomped over to him and shoved him over. "She has more......Fight in.....Her then ......You do!" He yelled as Crosshairs made his way to his feet, "You wanna dance pretty boy? " He asked as he shoved Bee back.</p><p>"Here we go again...." Hound groaned as he and Drift sat down, ready to watch the little fight that was about to unfold. Cade's daughter rolled her eyes as she walked over to a boy that Y/n hadn't seen when she first arrived. They walked off together snickering and Cade soon went rushing after them to "keep them out of trouble". Y/n looked up at the two huge bots before her as they threatened to blow each other sky-high. Her head began to throb as the metal clashing grew louder until it completely swallowed her up. Her head now pounding she took a step forward.</p><p>"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!"</p><p>Bee and Crosshairs froze in mid punch as Y/n fell to her knees with her hands over her ears, she was sobbing deeply. Hound applauded Bee's and Crosshairs failure as Bumblebee slowly walked up to her. He tried to touch her, to comfort her, but he was scared he might break her or something. Cade came running up due to the scream, he looked up at Bee with a disapproving look but Bee only shrugged and then pointed to Crosshairs, who cocked his gun and pointed it at Bee. "You want to blame this on me?" He asked as he pressed the gun to the scouts face plate. Cade shot them both an angry look and their bickering ceased.</p><p>Y/n held her head and sobbed into the cold night air; Cade placed a hand on her back and tried to calm her down but to no avail.</p><p>"Sweetheart, is there something you want? Just ask I promise I'll give to you." She shook her head and whispered something in between her sobs. Cade moved in front of her and lifted her face towards him, and looked her in the eye. "What is it?" He asked.</p><p>She wiped the dirt and grime from her face along with tears, and took a deep breath. "Opti-"She began but was cut short as two headlights flashed in her eyes.</p><p>There he was, the Prime she had worked alongside with for five years.</p><p>"Get in." He spoke. Y/n stood up and slowly and walked up to the truck gently climbing inside. She wanted to pour her heart out to him at that very moment but she knew to stay quite. She watched as the rest stared as they pulled out, Bee waved as Optimus accelerated down the dirt road. They drove for a little while until Optimus came to a stop, and the door opened.</p><p>She climbed out and Optimus transformed. He kept his gaze fixated on the stars above as Y/n stared up at him tears forming in her eyes once more. "The day we Autobots came to earth we knew that it was not going to be easy. Never in all of my cycles had I ever dreamed of this. The very people we hoped to protect hunting us down like wild animals." His servo clenched as the words left his mouth. Y/n stood motionless and watched the stars that hung in the sky above her. </p><p>The light from them eliminated the air around the two, making it seem as if Optimus was glowing. The light reflecting off his metal form made him seem as if he was one of the mighty stars that dotted the universe. Y/n knew that to her he was a star that lit up her cold and dark universe. Ever since the day she met him, she saw a light in his eyes that she had never seen anywhere before in her entire life.</p><p>"Y/n." He began; he looked down at her as the cold dessert wind blew her hair in front of her almost glowing blue eyes. "The day I met you was one I shall thank the allspark for forever." She looked down at the dirt beneath her feet in an attempt to keep from crying. He knelt down and lifted her head with his finger.</p><p>"You stay?" She asked him. He furrowed his optic ridges at the question, "After everything we humans have done, Prime. You stay. Why? The humans are hunting you! They're picking you off one by one and yet you stay and protect us! Why?!" She yelled now crying again. Optimus stood up and brought his optics back to the stars.</p><p>Why was he still here? What was he going to gain from this other then the loss of more of his kind? He longed for the life he once knew. Back home before the war started, before his brother betrayed him. Before any of this ever began. He didn't know how much longer he could carry on like this. He was in so much pain, so much sorrow. He wanted everything to stop and just remain still for eternity, but he didn't know how he could achieve this goal.</p><p>Then he saw Y/n, crying but still standing tall. She had lost her whole family, her home, everything that she once had was now gone, and yet she still stood. How did a small and fragile creature such as this remain strong after all she had been subject to? Seeing her, standing there looking up at the stars, gave him new hope. Hope to continue his long and difficult journey no matter what the cost.</p><p>"F/n L/n, I do not truly know the reason I am still here, but as long as you and my Autobots stand with me, I will never leave planet earth. You and your kind, good or bad, have shown me what it means to persevere and to remain strong even in the face of death itself." He placed his servo down on the ground and Y/n knew he wanted her to climb on. She stepped on and held on to his digit as he carefully lifted her into the air.</p><p>She was now eye level with the great Optimus Prime. She smiled as she stared into his huge blue optics, the optics that held so much bottled up pain and grief.</p><p>"I promise I will stand by you forever Optimus Prime. I will never leave your side or betray you like so many have."</p><p>"And I promise you, F/n L/n, that I will remain here with you till the end of time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>